Tiny Pyramid
Tiny Pyramid is a clone of Papery Pyramid who is also evil. History Tiny Pyramid was a clone of Papery Pyramid, created by Nancy Roth. He first appeared inside of Pyramid's house, spying on Papery Pyramid and his first three clones. He ran off and burrowed into another, larger pyramid clone and waited for the right moment to emerge. He did so, and claimed that he just wanted to do so so badly. He was then sent to Shizamablock's house to mess with him, but fled after getting shot at. Tiny Pyramid's next task was to go after Metallic Spheroid, but he immediately fled from Spheroid and led him back to the other pyramids due to Spheroid's new-found Green Lantern powers. He was sent to find a bucket of yellow paint, and succeeded in this task. He was present for the "Dungeons and Dragons" game, though he found it very boring, and fled after Spheroid torched the Multi-Pyramid. When Spheroid came to try and strike up a conversation, Tiny Pyramid threatened him with a bat. He later followed up on this threat, beating Spheroid to death, or at least to a hallucinatory state. After Spheroid's return, Tiny Pyramid stole blueprints for a city from Gary Gygax and Arthur C. Clarke, who gave chase. Tiny Pyramid kept running, kicking Mike P along the way, and reached Nancy Roth before learning that Evil Pyramid had been wounded. He went to go help his friend and superior, and was later present when the Cy-Cube-Borg arrived. Tiny Pyramid was gleeful when a disguised Cy-Cube-Borg shot the Scientist Pyramid to death, and was among the first to meet Oblong Quadrilateral, whom he called "five kinds of idiot and fourteen kinds of ugly". He was then present for the confrontation between Metallic Spheroid, Plasticine Cube, and Nancy Roth. He was unhappy with the defeat. Choose Your Own Blogventure Tiny Pyramid was present at the battle for the world that came. He doesn't remember it. March Meekrat Madness 2009 Tiny Pyramid participated in this as a champion of the Stupid, losing against Metallic Spheroid in the first round. However, he was able to infiltrate the planet the tournament was taking place on later with Evil Pyramid in order to sow chaos. Time-Mind Sync-Warp Tiny Pyramid and his fellows were later joined by Stella Octangula, who made them wear clothes. Tiny Pyramid was so mortified by his new wardrobe that he was speechless when Metallic Spheroid and Plasticine Cube came to stop her. March Meekrat Madness 2010 Tiny Pyramid will be participating in this, once again as a champion of the Stupid. He was joined by Evil Pyramid and Cy-Cube-Borg, but they lost to Charlie Charleston in the first round in a pants-off dance-off. Abilities Tiny Pyramid is small and quick, and good at espionage. Friends and Allies Tiny Pyramid's closest ally, and perhaps friend, is Evil Pyramid. His only other true ally is Cy-Cube-Borg. Enemies Evil Pyramid's enemies include most of the other denizens of Cyberspace, as well as Mike P. Category:Characters Category:PC/MS characters Category:Characters created by Mike P